


time is ticking away (and there are too many things I wanna say)

by sgtamysantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dianetti (background), F/F, F/M, Peraltiago, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtamysantiago/pseuds/sgtamysantiago
Summary: Amy is stressed because she can't find her soulmate, while Jake couldn't care less about his soulmate. Time is ticking and they have to find their soulmates, because when the clock is at zero and you haven't found your soulmate yet, you and your soulmate both die.





	time is ticking away (and there are too many things I wanna say)

The clock didn’t stop. Oh god, Amy wished it would but it didn’t. She sat at her desk, staring at her medaillon. 8 days, 4 hours and 56 minutes left. The fucking medaillon had controlled her whole life, she had tried to respect it as much as possible and tried to find her soulmate before she ran out of time. She had tried everything: she had a live countdown on ClockMate, a platform where you could share your clock. The platform matched you with people who’s clocks ended around the same time as yours. Unfortunately, there were a lot of people on the planet and not everyone shared their clocks, so she’d had a hard time finding someone who could maybe be her soulmate. She was also on several dating apps, but all the guys she’d met up with had been creeps. 

 

Last week the panic attacks started. She’d had several in the last few days. Only eight days left to find her soulmate. Only eight days to find that one person who was right for her. One person out of billions. And she only had eight days left before they would both die. The universe was a fucking asshole. She checked ClockMate again, hoping she would have new matches. Matches who didn’t live in France or didn’t know the difference between your and you’re. No new matches. Suddenly Gina was standing next to her.

 

‘What are you doing Santiago? That doesn’t look like police work.’

 

‘It’s not,’ Amy sighed, too sleep deprived to notice Gina’s mocking tone.

 

Gina gasped and whispered: ‘Have you become a bad girl, Santiago?’

 

‘I’m not in the mood for this Gina. Please leave me alone.’

 

‘Can’t. Captain said he wants to see you, something about a murder.’

 

‘Oh no! The strangling case! I completely forgot about that,’ Amy panicked.

 

‘What is going on with you lately? You’re doing stuff that isn’t work during your shift, you forget about your work and yesterday you forgot to capitalise your name in an email.’

 

Gina sounded genuinely concerned.

 

‘It’s this damn clock,’ Amy sighed, pointing at her medaillon. ‘It just keeps counting down.’

 

‘Isn’t that the whole point of it?’

 

‘I only have eight days left Gina.’

 

‘Oh damn. That sucks girl. Can I do anything to help you?’

 

‘Help me?’

 

Amy couldn’t hide her confusion. Did Gina Linetti, her coworker who constantly made fun of her, actually just offer to do something nice for her?

 

‘Yeah. I have a lot of followers, maybe they can help us find your soulmate.’

 

‘Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?’

 

‘Bitch, you might actually die in eight days. I might make fun of you a lot, but I don’t want you to  _ die _ .’

 

‘I don’t know if you can actually help, Gina. I’ve tried everything.’

 

‘Have you seen a psychic yet?’

 

‘I’ve tried all  _ rational _ things.’

 

‘Why don’t you give it a try? She told me I’d meet my soulmate someday and they’d have hair and look at me now.’

 

Gina had found her soulmate a few months ago with over a year to spare. So had Rosa. They have been together ever since. Amy doesn’t know how exactly it happened, Rosa refuses to tell them and Gina weirdly respects it.

 

‘I don’t know Gina. I just don’t think it would help me. I’d only waste more time.’

 

‘Your choice. Don’t forget to talk to the captain,’ she said and left.

 

Amy got up and walked into the captain’s office.

 

‘Ah, Santiago. Do you have an update on that murder I assigned you?’

 

‘I don’t, sir.’

 

‘And why is that?’

 

Amy sighed and let herself fall on his couch. She told him about her soulmate situation. Holt looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

 

‘Why don’t you take a few days off? It might help you with the search, you will not be wasting any more time. Diaz can take over your case when she comes back to work tomorrow.’

 

‘Thank you sir,’ Amy said, hurrying out of his office. She grabbed her stuff and walked towards the elevator. It dinged and the doors slid open, revealing Peralta inside.

 

‘Amy! Where are you going?’

 

‘Home.’

 

She pushed the button to close the elevator doors, leaving a very confused Jake behind.

 

‘What’s up with her? She never leaves work early,’ he asks Gina.

 

‘Holt sent her home.’

 

‘But why?’

 

‘I don’t know if I’m allowed to tell you this, but she has to find her soulmate.’

 

‘Why would you not be allowed to tell me? You’ve been saying she needs a boyfriend since the very first moment you met her.’

 

‘You don’t get it Jake. Her time is running out. If she doesn’t find her soulmate in, like, a week, she and her soulmate could die.’

 

‘Oh shit. That’s not good.’

 

‘What about your soulmate Jake? How much time do you have left?’

 

‘I don’t know actually.’

 

‘What do you mean you don’t know? Where’s your medaillon?’

 

‘I lost it a while ago, I have no idea when or where.’

 

‘Jake! That could be dangerous!’

 

‘Relax, when I lost it I still had about nine months left to find my soulmate.’

 

‘But you don’t know when you lost it, nine months is not a lot of time.’

 

‘Tell that to Sharon. Don’t you remember when she told us about how being pregnant with the twins was the longest time of her life? That was nine months too!’

 

‘Jake.’

 

It was only one word, but Jake heard a lot of other things than just his name in the way his childhood best friend said it. He heard the concern and frustration. He could tell Gina hated how nonchalant he was about the risk of dying somewhere in the near future. 

 

‘Okay fine, I’ll try to find it.’

 

‘But how? You don’t remember when or where you lost it.’

 

‘I’m a detective Gina, I can solve a missing medaillon case.’

 

‘Sure you can,’ Gina said, rolling her eyes.

 

‘Yeah, it can’t be that hard. I hardly ever leave my house. I’ll just start looking for it there.’

 

‘Did you have a countdown on ClockMate?’

 

‘Nah, I actually forgot I had to find my soulmate before the clock ended. I guess I just thought they would find me.’

 

‘I’ll help you look for your medaillon. It could be at my place. Did you still have it after you moved?’

 

‘I don’t know. I think so, yeah.’

 

‘I’ll just double check for you.’

 

‘Thanks, Gines.’

 

‘Now go find your stupid medaillon, I don’t want you to die!’

 

Jake nodded and left the building. Gina rolled her eyes and knocked on Holt’s door.

 

‘Come in.’

 

‘Hey Cap, just came in to say Jake left. He forgot to tell you.’

 

‘Why did he leave? I did not give him permission.’

 

‘He’s trying to find his medaillon. He lost it a while ago and he has no idea when or where, but when he lost it he had about nine months left, so knowing Jake he now has about a week left, best case scenario a month, but I wouldn’t count on it.’

 

‘Thanks for telling me Gina. You may leave now.’

 

‘Didn’t need permission for that boo,’ Gina said as she closed the door again.

  
  


Amy was sitting on her couch with her laptop on her lap. She was texting all her matches on ClockMate, regardless of gender or distance. She had 8 days, 1 hour and 14 minutes left, so she had to try every option. She was desperate and she actually just wanted a friend by her side. She didn’t want to bother Kylie, because she was on a citytrip in Barcelona. Amy sighed and scrolled through the contacts on her phone. The first friend she saw was Diaz.

 

‘I could give it a try,’ she mumbled to herself and called Rosa.

 

‘What,’ Rosa asked, not even bothering to greet Amy first.

 

‘Rosa, it’s me, Amy.’

 

‘Yeah, I know. I saw the caller ID. What’s up?’

 

‘Are you doing anything right now?’

 

‘Not really, why?’

 

‘Could you please come to my place? I need your help.’

 

‘Did you finally snap and kill someone?’

 

‘What? No! Why would I?’

 

‘I don’t know, you could have. I’m on my way, I’ll be there in ten.’

 

Amy wanted to say goodbye, but Rosa had already hung up.

  
  


Ten minutes later, Amy’s doorbell rang. She went to open the door and saw Rosa. Without waiting for an invitation from Amy to come in, Rosa entered and threw her leather jacket over a chair.

 

‘So what’s wrong?’ she asked.

 

‘Do you want something to drink?’ Amy asked, trying to postpone the news. She wasn’t ready to share it yet. She had to get used to Rosa’s presence first.

 

‘Water is fine.’

 

Amy left to get a bottle of water from the fridge. When she came back, she saw Rosa sitting on her couch, feet up on the coffee table.

 

‘Here you go. Do you mind taking your feet of the table?’

 

‘I do, actually,’ Rosa said, but she put her feet back down anyway. ‘So what’s up? What did you need me for?’

 

Amy took a deep breath.

 

‘I might die in eight days. My clock is at 8 days and 54 minutes,’ she said, showing Rosa the medaillon.

 

‘Oh damn. That’s not good Santiago. But what can I do? I’m obviously not your soulmate.’

 

‘I know, but I just needed a friend,’ Amy said, looking down at her hands in her lap. She hoped Rosa wouldn’t get weird because Amy called her a friend. Rosa wasn’t good with emotions and Amy thought this might have been a bridge too far.

 

‘Oh. Okay.’

 

They sat in silence for a minute.

 

‘How did you know Gina was your soulmate?’ Amy asked.

 

Rosa seemed to consider whether or not she should tell Amy.

 

‘I’m only telling you this because it might help you figure things out, but if you  _ ever _ tell anyone else I  _ will _ kill you, understood?’

 

Amy nodded, slightly terrified.

 

‘I found an old bathroom in the precinct a few years ago. No-one used it, nobody even knew it was there. I made a few adjustments to make it functional again so I could have a place to get away from all you dum-dums. I kept it to myself for about two years, until Gina showed up to work sick. She had to puke, but as you know the ladies bathroom upstairs is nasty. I told her about my bathroom and took her there. She spent almost the whole day down there, I went in to check on her every few hours. At the end of the day I took her home and she told me the bathroom needed a name, so she had named it Babylon.’

 

‘I don’t really understand where you’re going with this Rosa,’ Amy said.

 

‘We started sharing Babylon, I made Gina swear to never tell anyone about it. She never did. One day, we were both there. Gina broke up with some boyfriend and she didn’t want to be alone. We just talked and talked and talked, and suddenly I realised I didn’t even  _ mind _ talking about emotions with her. Gina must have seen the look on my face, because she kissed me. I panicked and left Babylon. On my way upstairs I noticed my clock had stopped counting down.’

 

‘Did you go back to Babylon to talk to Gina?’

 

‘Didn’t have to. She ran after me and kissed me again, she had also noticed her clock had stopped.’

 

‘That’s actually kinda cute. Who would have thought the badass Rosa Diaz was secretly a softie?’

 

‘One word about this and I will slit your throat.’

 

‘Sorry, I’ll shut up about it!’ Amy screeched. Rosa might be scary sometime, but Amy was glad she wanted to help her. Internally Amy was having a little party for being the first person to be able to uncover the story of how Rosa and Gina had found each other.

 

‘So, do you have any idea who your soulmate could be?’ Rosa asked, interrupting Amy’s train of thought.

 

‘No. I’ve been texting ClockMate matches all day, but nobody feels  _ right _ .’

 

‘Have you ever considered the obvious?’

 

‘Huh?’

 

‘I don’t know. Peralta maybe? He’s the only one in the precinct apart from you who hasn’t found their soulmate yet. You get along pretty well.’

 

‘He is  _ way _ to immature for me Rosa. He can’t even spell right and he’s so messy. How would that ever work?’

 

‘Dunno. Your head would probably explode. Would be fun to watch.’

 

‘It’s not him Rosa, I’m sure about that.’

 

‘So what else can we try? We could go to a bar, I’m sure four-drink Amy can find her soulmate.’

 

‘Rosa! This is serious!’

 

‘Do you have a better plan?’

 

Amy didn’t say anything. She hated to admit it, but right now Rosa’s idea was the best they could do.

  
  


As it turned out, four-drink Amy had a big mouth, but didn’t actually dare to do anything. Rosa tried encouraging her to talk to some hot dudes at the bar, but Amy just kept making comments about Rosa’s boobs and about how they should just make out. Rosa finally gave up, offering Amy her fifth drink. She was hoping maybe over-confident Amy would have the balls to actually talk to people other than Rosa herself. Amy seemed to have other plans, because she immediately downed a sixth shot, making her sad a few minutes later.

 

‘What if I don’t find my soulmate, Rosa?’

 

‘You will find them.’

 

‘But what if I don’t? I’m going to die Rosa. What if nobody shows up at my funeral?’

 

‘Amy, you are  _ not _ going to die.’

 

‘How can you be sure about that?’

 

‘I’m gonna be honest with you: I can’t be sure. But something tells me you’ll find them. I’ll help you. Now come on, let’s get you home, sad Amy is not gonna find her soulmate here.’

 

Rosa paid for their drinks and helped Amy to go outside. She called an Uber and a few minutes later it arrived. She and Amy got in. Rosa gave the driver Amy’s adress and when they got there, she paid and took Amy inside. After that, she walked to Gina’s apartment.

  
  


‘Hey babe, I’m home!’ she yelled as she unlocked the door.

 

‘I’m in the bedroom!’ Gina yelled back.

 

Rosa walked over there and was shocked about what she saw for a moment.

 

‘G, what is this mess?’

 

The entire floor and the bed were covered in clothes, shoes and other stuff, like books and all 12 of Gina’s phone chargers.

 

‘Jake told me he lost his medaillon a while ago today. He doesn’t know when or where he last had it, but he had about nine months left when he lost it.’

 

‘And knowing Jake that means he only has about a month left now,’ Rosa filled in the blanks. ‘But why are you looking for it here?’

 

‘He might have left it behind when we switched apartments. You know how messy he is.’

 

‘Where have you not looked yet? I’ll help you.’

 

‘This is the last place. I’m actually cleaning up already, I didn’t find it,’ Gina sighed.

 

‘I’ll help you clean up then.’

 

They put everything back in place, both not saying anything. They were both worried about their friends. When everything was semi-cleaned up again, they switched into their pajamas and crawled in bed. Gina pressed herself against Rosa’s body and Rosa put her arms around her.

 

‘They’re gonna be fine, right?’ Gina asked.

 

‘Ofcourse they are. We’re gonna find Jake’s medaillon and Amy is gonna find some nerd she actually likes.’

 

‘Should we try setting them up on a date?’

 

‘I tried telling Amy she should keep Jake in mind, but she said he was too messy and immature for her.’

 

‘I mean, she’s not  _ wrong _ . Jake is a literal child and the complete opposite of Amy, but they make a great team. When they work a case together they always seem to have fun and still remain professional.’

 

‘Damn babe, I didn’t know you were  _ that _ invested in them.’

 

Gina softly slapped Rosa, as far as that was possible, seeing how Rosa was behind her and the were cuddling.

 

‘I’m not. I’m just looking out for Jake. He once told me he had a crush on Amy and I saw Amy double tuck on the security footage after Jake made a joke or something. I don’t really remember. They’re madly in love with each other and I’m actually pretty sure they’re soulmates, but we have to find Jakes medaillon to prove it or they’ll never believe it themselves.’

 

‘I’ll look for it at work tomorrow. Maybe you can go help Jake?’

 

‘I don’t think Holt will appreciate me not showing up to work.’

 

‘I’ll make up an excuse for you, Jake’s life is more important than your job.’

 

‘You make a very good point. Just tell Holt I’m on my period and my cramps are killing me. He’ll be too uncomfortable to question it.’

 

Rosa laughed.

 

‘You’re cute Rosie.’

 

‘You too,’ Rosa said, kissing Gina’s neck. ‘But I have to work tomorrow, so can we actually sleep now?’

 

Rosa felt Gina nod and switched off the light. She pressed one more kiss on Gina’s lips and then she closed her eyes.

  
  


The next day, Gina showed up at Jake’s apartment at 9 a.m.

 

‘Gines? What are you doing here this early?’ he asked.

 

He was still in his pajamas and looked like Gina had woken him up by ringing the doorbell.

 

‘I’m here to help you. We need to find your soulmate.’

 

‘I already told you I still have plenty of time. I can find the stupid medaillon on my own.’

 

‘You’re just in a bad mood because I woke you up early.’

 

‘Uh,  _ yeah _ . Why are you not in a bad mood? You’re not supposed to be a morning person.’

 

‘What are you gonna do, sue me for being happy in the morning?’

 

‘If I could, I would. You are  _ never _ this happy in the morning.’

 

‘Rosa made me blueberry pancakes for breakfast. Don’t tell her I told you though. Now chop-chop, get dressed! We’re gonna find your medaillon!’

 

Jake groaned and walked into the bathroom to shower and get dressed, while Gina made him breakfast. Jake didn’t have a lot of stuff left in his fridge, so Gina just made him scrambled eggs and toast.

  
  


After breakfast, they started their search.

 

‘Where did you already check?’ Gina asked.

 

‘I didn’t check anything yet. As I said, I still have a lot of time.’

 

‘Jake, stop saying that. I’m pretty sure you only have one week left.’

 

‘Why would you think that?’

 

‘Because Amy only has one week left and you dumbasses are in love.’

 

‘Amy and me? You’re crazy! There’s no way the universe thinks we’re perfect for each other. We’re too different.’

 

‘Have you seen Rosa and me? Yeah sure, we’re both stunning, stone-cold bitches, but she’s  _ super _ secretive and I’m an open book.’

 

‘But you two are still pretty similar. Amy and I have nothing in common.’

 

Gina was getting annoyed. How did Jake not see this? It wasn’t rocket science, everyone could see they were head over heels in love with each other, except them.

 

‘Uh, you’re both detectives. And also, who gives a shit about being similar? Don’t you remember that night we were watching “ _ A Good Day to Die Hard _ ” here and you actually started  _ crying _ because you loved Amy so much?’

 

‘In my defense, I was drunk. I can’t control my emotions when I’m drunk, you know this.’

 

‘Yes. Which is exactly why I’m convinced you love her. Drunk people say what sober people are afraid to say. Face it Jake. You love her.’

 

‘So what if I would? I’m still saying it’s not true by the way, you’re out of your mind. She wouldn’t love me, her medaillon is still counting down.’

 

Gina sighed loudly.

 

‘Because you dumasses don’t realise you’re made for each other!’

 

‘Can we just start looking for this stupid medaillon? I don’t want to talk about this anymore.’

 

‘Fine. I’ll look in the living room, you take the bedroom. Be thorough.’

 

Jake walked away without saying anything. Truth was he actually thought he might be in love Amy, he just didn’t want to accept it. He didn’t want to fall in love only to realise he’s not Amy’s soulmate. This is also why he “lost” his medaillon. He couldn’t care less about it. If Amy was his soulmate, she’d be able to find him. If Amy wasn’t his soulmate, Jake didn’t really care about dying. It sounded dark, even to himself. He was just so stupidly, madly in love with his coworker and he didn’t want anyone to know.

 

Jake kneeled in front of his closet and took out a  _ Die Hard _ VHS tape. Inside the box, he saw his medaillon. The clock was at 7 days, 11 hours and 31 minutes. He just sat on the floor, staring at it for a while. He saw how the minutes changed. Time was ticking, slowly but surely.

 

‘I can’t find anything in the living room,’ Gina said as she walked in the bedroom.

 

Jake jumped and quickly hid the medaillon.

 

‘Did you find anything here?’

 

‘Nope. Nope, nothing. Just some old  _ Die Hard  _ VHS I had forgotten about.’

 

‘I’m gonna go check the bathroom, you keep looking.’

 

Jake nodded and waited for Gina to leave the room again. Once she had disappeared, he looked at his clock again. 7 days, 11 hours and 17 minutes. He contemplated whether or not he should shoot his shot with Amy. He’d given her lots of signs that he liked her, but she didn’t seem to have picked up on any of them. Maybe she just didn’t want to, she could be ignoring them on purpose. Jake was just  _ Jake  _ after all. They were just too different. But then again, he didn’t want to die without at least telling Amy about his feelings. He had nothing to lose: if she said no, he’d die soon anyway.

 

‘Gines? I’ve got it.’

 

‘You do?’ Gina yelled, while storming into the bedroom.

 

‘Yeah, here.’

 

Jake held up the medaillon so Gina could see it.

 

‘How much time do you have left?’

 

‘I’d rather not tell you. I’ve decided I’m gonna tell Amy I like her. Like,  _ like her _ like her. After that I’ll tell you. I just have to do this first.’

 

‘Okay. Should I give you a ride?’

 

‘No, I’ll just walk. I need to clear my head and figure out what to say.’

 

‘Okay. I’m just gonna go home then, if you need me, you know where to find me.’

 

‘Thanks Gina.’

 

Jake walked over to Gina and hugged her. It took Gina by surprise, but she hugged him back almost immediately. They said goodbye and left Jakes place, each headed in their own direction. Before getting in her car, Gina texted Rosa to tell her Jake had found his medaillon, so she could stop looking for it at the precinct.

  
  


While he was walking, Jake tried to think of ways to tell Amy he loved her without sounding stupid. He was quietly muttering to himself the whole time, which made other pedestrians look at him like he was crazy, but Jake couldn’t care less. He only had seven days left and he had to shoot his shot. It might actually save his life. After a 30-minute walk, he arrived at Amy’s apartment. She didn’t immediately answer the door after he rang the doorbell and Jake was worried she wouldn’t be home.

 

‘Jake? What are you doing here?’

 

Jake was pulled out of his own head by Amy’s voice.

 

‘Oh, hi Amy. Can I come in?’

 

Amy stepped aside so Jake could enter her apartment. He hung his jacket over a coat hanger and walked into the living room.

 

‘What’s up Jake? You look worried.’

 

‘Come sit with me,’ he demanded.

 

Amy went to sit on the opposite side of the couch, looking at him expectantly. Her laptop was still on the coffee table with the ClockMate webpage open.

 

‘I know this is not the right time because you’re looking for your soulmate and all that, but I have to tell you this or I’ll never forgive myself. I kinda wish something could happen between us. Romantic stylez. And I know you want to find your soulmate and that can’t be me because we’re too different, but I just wanted you to know.’

 

‘Jake—’

 

‘I’m sorry for bothering you Amy.’

 

‘I just need a moment to think about all this. I’m sorry. I don’t want to hurt your feelings, Jake.’

 

‘It’s fine. I’ll just— I’ll just go home.’

 

Amy nodded. Jake got up and let himself out, Amy just sat on her couch, blankly staring at a wall. She didn’t know about Jake’s feelings, but looking back she should have figured it out a long time ago. All the flirty teasing, the way he always volunteered when she needed a partner for whatever thing she was gonna do, the time she called him in the middle of the night because she had a panic attack over never finding her soulmate and he showed up at her door almost immediately. She should have known. She felt so damn dumb. Dumb for not noticing, but also dumb for sending Jake away. Dumb for not telling him she loved him too. She had never admitted it before, but she did love him. She just didn’t want to start something she couldn’t finish. He couldn’t be her soulmate and they both knew it.

 

Amy walked into the kitchen to get a glass of wine. She needed a distraction. Right before pouring a glass, she changed her mind and went for iced tea instead. Amy looked at her medaillon. 7 days, 10 hours and 9 minutes. She sighed, walked over to the couch and continued texting more matches. Her time was running out and this was all she could do. After a few minutes, her mind started wandering off again.

 

‘If only one of them was Jake…’ she whispered to herself. She didn’t even notice what she was thinking until it actually left her mouth. It shocked her. She grabbed her phone and tried calling Jake, but it went straight to voicemail. Then she tried calling Gina, maybe she knew where Jake was.

 

‘Who dis?’

 

‘Gina, it’s me, Amy!’

 

‘What’s up girl?’

 

‘I can’t reach Jake, he’s not picking up his phone and I need him!’

 

‘He was here a few minutes ago, but he ran out. He said something about his soulmate, I didn’t really understand what he was saying.’

 

‘Oh, okay,’ Amy felt her heart sinking in her chest. ‘Thanks Gina.’

 

‘No problem girl. Bye!’

 

Gina hung up the phone, leaving Amy alone, feeling like she wanted to die. If Jake left in such a hurry and screamed something about a soulmate, he had probably figured out who it was. The hurt feeling she was experiencing right now was exactly the reason she didn’t want to fall for him in the first place. She jumped at the sound of her doorbell. Confused about who it could be, she went to open the door. She was even more confused when she saw Jake standing on the other side of the door, out of breath as if he just ran a marathon.

 

‘Wha—’

 

‘It’s you!’ he said, still trying to catch his breath.

 

‘What is me?’

 

‘My soulmate! It’s you!’

 

‘Huh?’

 

‘After I left, I checked my clock. 7 days, 10 hours and 9 minutes. I didn’t want to be alone so I went to Gina’s apartment. I promised her I would tell her how much time I had left after I told you about my feelings. When I showed her the clock, it was still at 7 days, 10 hours and 9 minutes.’

 

Amy was in shock. She looked at her own medaillon, which showed her exactly the same time as Jake’s.

 

‘It’s you,’ she whispered.

 

‘Ames, if you don’t mind, I’m going to kiss you now. I’ve waited for this for such a long time and I can’t handle it anymore.’

 

‘I don’t mind,’ Amy smiled, gently placing her lips on Jake’s.


End file.
